The New Cullen Girl
by janame04
Summary: Will ALL the Cullen family like her? Or someone will try to get rid of her? Read this story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I would really appreciate good reviews. Please no harsh reviews. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

After how many hours of Carlisle's shift in his work, he had finally finished everything. He grabbed his keys from his pocket when he noticed a smell of a human blood. He rode in his car following the mysterious scent of a human blood. He found a girl lying on the ground bleeding. His phone rang. "Hello, Alice? What is it?" Carlisle answered his phone. "I saw a vision of you. It's either you change that girl or let her die. There's no more time, Carlisle," Alice explained. "Okay, thanks Alice!" Carlisle hang-up his phone and quickly carried the girl into his car.

**HOME**

Alice was starring on the wall. Jasper knew that Alice saw a vision. "What is it Alice?" Jasper asked Alice. "He changed her," Alice answered. Everyone was looking at Alice.

"They're here!" Rosalie exclaimed. Carlisle opened the door carrying the girl. "Jasper, bring her to the guest room," Carlisle ordered Jasper. "Looks like we have a new sister," Alice said. "Or let's say adoptive sis," Rosalie said. "Let's see who's stronger than us," Emmett said. "Don't forget that I'm stronger than you now!" Bella exclaimed. Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

So here's Chapter 1. It's kind of short but I'll promise to make it a bit longer in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Hatred

Chapter 2: Hatred

Carlisle's POV

I saw Rosalie in the living room. Her face looks like annoyed. She was sitting on the couch with her chin leaning on her hand.

I slowly went beside her and asked her. "Hey Rosalie, why is your face looking so annoyed?" I asked her. "Nothing" she said. "C'mon tell me," I tried to force her. "It's because of that girl. Why did you ever need to change her? Isn't us enough for you? You don't need to adopt her," she said. "But why do you hate her? We accepted you like our real child. Then let's accept her as your real sister." I expalined. "Ughh!" she said. She walked out.

*End of POV*

They did not know that Esme was listening at them. "Carlisle, maybe she's just suprised with these happenings," Esme told him. "I don't know. She's not like this before. She loves us to adopt,right? But now we adopted someone, she suddenly went annoyed. I feel like this girl is different." Carlisle said.

Author's note: To clear things up, Rosalie as a power. A power that can predict someone or something. Reviews please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Chapter 3 have 2 Parts! Reviews please :) Please no harsh reviews :) Oh and I need a name for the girl (Just PM me or Review for your suggestions).

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Part 1: Bella and Rosalie  
Bella's POV

Everybody was watching TV. I was beside Rosalie. I heard her murmured something. "No, no, no!" Rosalie murmured. She kept on repeating it. Rosalie stood up and went straight to her bedroom. Everybody just stared at Rosalie. "I'll just follw her. Just watch," I told everybody.

I followed Rosalie. "Rosalie, I heard you murmuring. What is it about? I know that you saw a prediction. Just tell me," I said. "Ok fine but just don't tell them yet, I'm still not sure about it, it's kind of blur," She said. "You know that you can always count on me," I said. "It's about this girl, she's not just a human, She's something ummm... She's like an ENEMY that would betray us. I'm not sure what kind of enemy but the thing that I'm sure about is that, we haven't encounter this kind of enemy," She explained. " I don't know what to say. "Ok, ummm... I have to go. I umm.. Going to cook. Don't worry I'll zip my lips," I said. I went to the kitchen to start preparing for dinner.

* * *

Part 2: The Awakening of the Girl

Jasper went to the room where the girl was taking a rest. Jasper saw that the girl's hand was moving. "Hey, the girl's hand is moving!" Jasper yelled. Everybody hurriedly went to the room. The girl slowly opened her eyes. "At last, she's awake," Emmett said. "Hey, what's your name?" Alice asked her. No responed. "What happened? Do you remember anything?" Esme aksed her. No responed came out from the girl's mouth. The girl stood up like nothing happened. "There's something different about her. She's strong. Just like nothing happened," Alice whispered to Carlisle. "Maybe she had already enough rest to be strong. Now, everybody go down and eat. Except for you Bella," Carlisle said.

"I know that Rosalie had a prediction. And I also know that she told you about it. Tell me," Carlisle said. Rosalie heard it. She went in the room and butted in to their conversation. "I guess I'll just tell you after dinner," Rosalie said. "Ok then let's go down and eat," Bella said. The three of them go down and eat.

* * *

So here's chapter 3... I know it's short but I really, really 100x goin to try my best to make it more longer next time:) Oh and don't forget to PM me or review this story for a name suggestion for the girl :) Thanks!


End file.
